nightcrawlersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Fairchild
Ashleigh "Ash" Fairchild is the second-in-command of the Lust Faction and member of Liza Nightingale's newly-formed team. He has a slight control over plants due to his Faction ability. Appearance Ash is often described as a handsome boy, having bright red hair and crimson-coloured eyes. He's rather tall for his age and is also quite thin, towering over other people easily. He often has a positive expression on his face, and not many people have seen him stop smiling. He likes to wear comfortable clothes every day, and often has an array of expressions at his disposal. He sometimes has to wear glasses when he reads and his Nightcrawler clothes consists of a sort of a black military-like jacket and jeans. Thanks to his appearance, he is often called "Pretty boy" and "Princess/Prince Ash" by Liza. Whenever he isn't doing Nightcrawler duties, he travels around in his school uniform. He has a pinkish Lust Faction tattoo on the back of his neck, usually hidden by his hair. History He's the son of a popular radio host/singer-songwriter, and to this day still in school. He moved out with his older brother, Eli, when he was fifteen and met a girl by the name of Liza Nightingale. He and Liza quickly became rivals when it came to sports and computers, and he lost track of her when she dropped out of high school to form the Nightcrawlers. He joined the Nightcrawlers after meeting Liza at a cafe they used to frequent between their rivalry moments, and moved up to second-in-command of the Lust Faction. Not much else is known about him. It has been implied that, just a few months back, Ash had just barely escaped Adranora when she'd come after him. It is unknown if he has any scars from this event, be they mental or physical. Rumours go around that Liza had been there to get him out of danger before going into hiding to avoid Adranora. Lust Tattoo 1.png|Ash's tattoo Ittoki Otoya full 1180387.jpg|Nightcrawler uniform Ittoki Otoya 240 788368.jpg|More of Ash's expressions, as well as a full view of his school uniform Ittoki Otoya 240 768142.jpg|Just a few of Ash's many expressions ImagesCAE9OI9U.jpg|Ash with his glasses on Personality Ever smiling, Ash is the hardest person in the world to piss off or upset. He takes everything in his stride, even when things go wrong, and just smiles and gets on with his life. He rarely shows much negative emotion, and the closest thing he seems to pull is a pout or a confused expression. He holds many people in high regard, but seems to make more rivals than friends. He doesn't seem to mind this, and even goes out of his way to help the rivals as he would his friends. Even though he smiles, he is capable of using angry tones of voice when he speaks. He also seems pretty energetic at all hours of the day, causing people to wonder how he keeps going for so long. He hasn't been known to have a sadistic or dark side, but Liza often states that you never know with the ones who smile. Faction, Abilities and Skills Being a member of the Lust Faction, Ash has the ability to bend plants to his will. Plant Manipulation Ash has a certain connection with plants of any kind, but most particularly roses, thanks to his Lust Faction ability. He only needs to touch the plant and it bends to his well, as demonstrated when he tries to stop Adranora from chasing Gre back to base. It has been shown that he can use weeds to make thin walls and a tactic to push people away from their path by whipping at them rapidly. Trivia * Ash is allergic to both cats and dogs * Ash's character picture is Ittoki Otoya from Uta no Prince-Sama Category:Nightcrawlers Category:Male Characters Category:Lust Faction Category:PNPCs